An Earlier Meeting
by kenziestar
Summary: Simply put; Stef and Lena meet when they are teenagers and later find each other again when they are adults.


"Hey mom?" I ask looking outside the kitchen window at the girl sitting under the tree.

"Yes Lena?"

"Who's the girl?"

"That's the elections daughter." My mom says not bothering to look up from the chicken she is stuffing with God knows what.

"Why is she here?"

"He asked If she could come over after school so she wouldn't be alone at home."

"Can I go sit with her?"

"As long as you just sit I don't see why not."

"Hi, my names Lena, what's yours?" I ask her, sitting down next to her.

"Stefanie, but everyone calls me Stef."

"I like your hair. I wish my hair could be that straight."

"Thanks, I wish my hair could be that curly." She says giving me a very cute smirk.

"What school do you go to?"

"Mary Catherines Catholic School for girls as of yesterday." She says and the smirk disappears.

"Why? I'm sorry you don't have to answer that." I add when she gives me a look I can't decipher

"It's fine. My dad caught me and my friend, Tess cuddling on the couch, and when I didn't deny his accusations of homosexual activity he enrolled me in a Catholic School. He would probably lose it if he saw you talking to me, he went on and on about the lesbian daughter of the biracial couple he was working for yesterday when he told me I wasn't allowed to be home by myself anymore."

"How does he know I'm gay?" I ask trying to remember if I said anything around him about Gretchen.

"When he was checking the wiring in your room he saw a poster of Rebecca Romijn on your wall."

"Oh, that makes sense. We should hang out sometime then, do the whole rebelling without a cause thing." I say smiling at her while letting my eyes roam her body, clothed in a school uniform with a black and red pinstripe skirt a white button down shirt, a tie that matches the skirt loosened around her neck.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were flirting with me."

"And what makes you think you know better Stef?" I say bringing my eyes back up to hers

"You think out loud sometimes don't you?" She says and that smirk comes back again.

"Yeah, so?"

"Something about talking about Gretchen around him. I assume she's your girlfriend." She says raising an eyebrow to go with the smirk .

"Ex, first one actually. She cheated on me."

"Ouch. First relationship at thirteen and it's with a cheater, shame. She must have been crazy if she cheated on you." She says making my face heat up some.

"Fourteen thank you. And how old are you ten?" I say trying get control of the conversation again.

"Sarcasm does not suit you. And I'm sixteen, and I think it's time for you to leave."

"Why should I leave? My birthday is next week if it's my age."

"No your age doesn't bother me Lena, my dad just pulled up. I'm trying to save myself the headache on the ride home if he sees us talking to each other."

"Here's my number, put it under Len if he checks your phone. See you later Stef."

"See you later Len." She says and I can't help the smile that comes up.

"She's catholic Lena. You're setting yourself up for heartbreak love." My mom says as I step into the kitchen.

"She's not catholic mom. Her dad put her in that school because he's a homophobic bas-"

"Lena Elizabeth! Don't you dare finish that word."

"It's the truth and he is. Why would you isolate your child just because the person they like is of the same gender?"

"Some people aren't as open minded as we are Lena. Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

"Can Stef come in and eat?"

"If her father agrees to it first."

"That would be a no then." I say to myself as I go up the stairs to my room to get ready for dinner, making sure to avoid Stef's dad as I do.

It's after I have washed the dishes and I am lying across my bed does my phone beep with a message.

 _Hey Len ;)~ SF_

 _Hey Stef. How are you?~LA_

 _I'm okay. I just got done washing dishes, that's what took me so long to text you.~SF_

 _I'm not really a fan of the word 'okay'. It's not good enough to be good. But it's not bad enough for anyone to care. I was washing dishes too so I wouldn't have texted you back had you texted me any earlier. ~LA_

 _Oh...Well in that case I retract my earlier phrase of 'okay' and replace it with 'good'. How are you Len?~SF_

 _I'm doing just fine. My mom says I should steer clear of you though. ~LA_

 _May I ask why your mom has said such a thing?~SF_

 _I think it's because she thinks you're Catholic and she doesn't want me to fall for a girl that thinks being gay is a bad thing.~LA_

 _Well would you like me to explain the situation to her tomorrow?~SF_

 _Yea sure that would be perfect.~LA_

 _I'm not joking. I'll tell her so she won't think of me as a bad influence on her darling little baby girl.~SF_

 _No I promise that isn't necessary. I have to get to bed now, talk to you tomorrow.~LA_

 _Good night.~SF_

 _ **Several years passed and the girls lost contact with each other when Stef's parent's divorced and her mom and her moved to florida. She vowed to Lena that she would move back to California and find her again. And a the age of 26 fresh on the job as a SFPO she did just that.**_

"Hey Stef, I got that information you wanted."Mike says handing her an envelope.

"Thanks Mike. I'm heading out for a bit, cover me?" Stef says as she gathers her belongings

"You got it kid." Mike says as he watches Stef walk out the doors of the building.

"Anchor beach Charter School. She's a teacher." Stef says as she pulls up to the address on the paper.

"Hi Welcome to Anchor Beach. How can I help you today?" The secretary asks Stef as she entered the school.

"Hi. I'm looking for Ms. Lena Adams."

"You mean Vice Principal Adams? She's right through that way." The woman says pointing behind her.

"Oh, well thank you." Stef says going into the direction she was pointed to.

Knocking, she opened the door after hearing the low 'come in'.

"Wow. I never took you as the principal type. Maybe a guidance counselor for LGBTQ students or something." Stef jokes as she closes the door behind her.

"Excuse me but who- Stef!? Oh my God Stef!" The brunette screams as she looks closer and realizing who was standing in front of her. Lena, nearly tripping over her desk, flings herself into the blondes waiting arm's.

"Oh it's been too long Len." Stef says using the name Lena told her to use all those years ago.

"It really has Stef, it really has. Look at you, you're a cop for Pete's sake."

"And the rebelling without a cause twelve year old is the vice principal of a charter school."

"Hey I was fourteen when we meet thank you, very much." Lena says playfully hitting Stef in the arm.

"Hey, what do you say to going out to dinner tonight?"

"I would absolutely love to." Lena says knowing that she will finialy get the date with Stef that she has always wanted form the very first time she saw the beautiful blonde.


End file.
